


Name

by notjustalittlegirl



Category: The Books of Bayern Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Everyone is of age, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Napralina names Radiance, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: Napralina gives Radiance his name.





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Books of Bayern. All rights go to Shannon Hale. I am making no money off this, it is purely for entertainment purposes. Please do not sue me.

Napralina and Radiance were an unusual couple.

The fact that they were betrothed was not, in itself, unusual. A second-born princess and a  
crown prince getting married to create a political alliance between their two kingdoms was a tale as old as time, but the younger sister of the Bayern queen and the Kildenrean king was unusual in the fact that she hadn’t been handed over to the Tiran prince on a silver platter.

Napralina-Victery Talianna Isilee had chosen her groom herself.

That happy fact wasn’t the only reason that Tira’s royal couple was unusual. It would also be Napralina’s job to name her husband, in Tiran custom for their prince, and she hadn’t

understood it at all. Half of their first conversation had been devoted to Napralina getting used to calling him Radiance, and him telling her over and over that no, he really didn’t have a name beyond that.

The other half of the conversation had been devoted to cooing over her sister’s friends Enna and Finn finally getting engaged.

One final reason that Napralina and her future husband could be considered an unusual couple was the activity in which they were partaking at the current moment.

Radiance was above his fiancée, handsome face flushed and lanky arms wrapped around her neck as he thrusted into her body. She threw her head back, blonde hair spreading even further out over the pillow, and moaned into his mouth, her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed. It hurt, not as much as it had earlier as pleasure had begun to mix with the pain but enough to still be uncomfortable, and she knew without a doubt that there would be spots of blood on the sheets of her bed when they were done.

At least it was her bed, so it could be mistaken for menstrual blood. None of her maids would be able to tell that the spots of blood on their future princesses sheets were from the loss of her virginity.

Radiance gasped, stilled for a moment, and then collapsed bonelessly on top of Napralina. He didn’t stay there for long, however, when he realized that Napralina had reached a hand down between her own legs to finish herself. His head disappeared between her legs, and she nearly screamed, screwing her eyes shut in pleasure as his wet tongue finished her off.

Only when the pleasure had faded did the ache set in.

When her noises indicated that she had finished, Radiance crawled back up next to her, wrapping his arms around her middle. They gave no care for the fact that their sweat was mingling as she snuggled into his chest.

Normally couples, especially royal couples, didn’t have sex before they were married. But, not only were Napralina and Radiance already engaged, but they were in love. For them, there was no reason to wait. They were, after all, unusual as royal couples went. The only one, Napralina thought, that could top them was her sister Anidori and King Geric.

A chaste kiss from a pair of full lips was planted on her cheek, and the couple just lay together for a few minutes, coming down from their high and enjoying the feeling of lying close to each other.

“Are you okay, my darling?”

There was an edge of concern to Radiance’s voice when he spoke, and Napralina loved the fact that he was worried about her, even if she hated it when he worried. A contradiction, but one that she didn’t particularly care to rectify. It was nice to be worried about sometimes.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

He gestured to the space between her thighs and, sure enough, there were spots of blood on the white, formerly clean, sheets. She still ached, but it was beginning to fade.

“Oh. That’s nothing.”

His next words were whispered into her neck, and they did not sound convinced. “Are you sure, baby? It… It’s blood.”

She giggled. Sometimes, he was adorable. Actually, most of the time.“Yes. I suppose it is blood, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Did I hurt you?”

She didn’t even consider lying to him, even though she knew that it would upset him if he thought he had hurt her. He would also be upset if he found out that she had lied about  
something that had hurt her. “Yes, a bit. But it was also wonderful. I’m glad we did it.”

“Even though it hurt?” His voice shook a tiny bit, and Napralina almost cooed with how sweet it  
was.

“Even though it hurt. I wouldn’t have changed a thing. I… It was nice to be that close to you.”

His nervous expression relaxed into one of great relief. “It was, wasn’t it?”

Napralina smiled brightly at him, and then a mischevious grin spread across her face. “You know, love, it won’t hurt nearly as much next time, if it hurts at all. Do you know what that means?”

“No. What does it mean?”

“It means,” she raised herself up onto her elbows and kissed the confused expression off his face before she finished her sentence. “It means that I’m going to need to think of something to scream while you’re being so good to me.”  
He blushed, and she laughed.

“Do it.” His voice and face suddenly turned serious, and she raised her eyebrows, unsure about what he meant, what he wanted her to do.

“Name me.”

That got her attention, and Napralina met her love’s eyes. She knew that her eyes were wide. She hadn’t thought that this would happen until they were married. She didn’t have any good names in mind. She wasn’t ready to do this.

“What? Are you serious? I was kidding!”

“I’m not. I’m serious. Completely. I want you to name me, Napralina-Victery Talianna Isilee, my queen, my love.”

Napralina thought for a moment. Then a moment longer, and another moment, trying to think of a fitting name for the love of her life. She considered Tusken, her father’s name, before remembering that Anidori had already named her son, Napralina’s nephew, Tusken. She continued to think, her eyebrows migrating towards the center of her forehead and causing it to wrinkle.

“Napralina?”

At his voice, a name suddenly popped into her head, and the more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

“Sigvard.”

She buried her face back into his chest, embarrassed and hoping that he wouldn’t hate her whispered choice, or laugh at her.

“Sigvard.”

He tested it out on his tongue, and then again. He ran his hand through her messy hair, and there was an almost childlike joy in his voice. Little by little, she raised her head and found his eyes waiting to meet hers.

“I love it.”

Napralina breathed a sigh of relief, an action which was not missed by Sigvard. “What,  
Napralina? Were you worried that I wouldn’t?”  
She nodded shyly, and he gripped her chin in his hands and kept his eyes locked on hers. “I  
would have loved anything you chose for me, my darling, and this is no exception. I’m just  
wondering… why did you choose it?”

“I don’t really know. It just… Just popped into my head, but it makes sense. It’s a word in an old Bayern tongue, and it means ‘victorious peace.’ The more I think about it, the more sense it makes. You are the one who is keeping peace between my sister’s kingdom and yours. And my brother’s.”

Sigvard pulled Napralina’s face towards his and brought their lips together again. “No,  
Napralina. We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sigvard (a variation of Seigfried) is an old German baby name that I found in a baby name book that also informed me that my name was almost Moriaha. I was originally going to use a name that meant love but then I saw that one and was like okay sure. It fits with canon. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
